


Six Degrees

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Six Degrees

Happy Monday! Here! Have 9000 words of jsquared!

*puts head down*

(Dear World, This wasn't really supposed to _be_ 9000 words long. Honestly. This was going to be a quick! fun! yay! oh tee four fic for my darling Max. But. Well. Jensen wasn't cooperating and it took fifteen pages to get to the sex and la la la, who am _I_ to argue with them, you know? *g*)

oh tee four, but Mike and Tom don't really do anything other than antagonize our boys. All the porning is jsquared.

For Max, because I loves my babies, yes I do. *kisses*

Thanks, as always, go to [](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stone_princess**](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/) for betaing on Super Porn Sunday. You rock, darlin! MWAH!

 

 **Title** \- Six Degrees  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Spoilers** \- can there be spoilers for rps? well, there is a brief mention of Nicki Aycox who played Meg in Scarecrow, so, yeah. I guess.  
 **Summary** \- Everyone knows everyone else. And then there's sex.

 

 

 

_**Six Degrees** _

 

 

It was completely fucked up, was what it was.

Jensen leaned back against the buffet table and watched Mike flirt it up with Nicki Aycox. Nicki, their new, semi, every so often, once in a while, sometimes co-star. Who'd been on set for less than _fifteen minutes._ Jensen folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

Every time he thought he was done with the whole twisted, I knew him from this and that guy from the other thing crap in this business, something totally out of left field would come along and thwap him alongside the head. Jen knew Mike and Tommy from Smallville. Jared knew Tom from the movie they were in together. That was all weird enough. But Jen thought Nicki was safe, new to their whole little group, when up walked Mike and Tommy and _bam._ Jensen completely lost track of what was happening.

Rosenbaum and their new co-star. _Jesus._

Jared walked over and bumped Jen's right shoulder with his left. Jensen nodded a hello, but kept his eyes set in front of them. Nicki was saying something to Mike now and--oh, Christly hell--Mike was leaning down and she was rubbing his _head?_

"What's up with them?" Jared asked.

Jen shrugged without looking over at him. He could hear the pop of a can and knew Jared was sucking down his fifth or sixth can of Coke for the day. If there was anyone alive who ingested more candy and crap than Jared, Jen couldn't tell you who it was.

"I dunno, man." Jensen slanted a look at Jared over his shoulder. He must have just come from his trailer since he was in fresh clothes and had all the makeup scrubbed clean from his face. Jared's cheeks were pink and he smiled at Jen as he took another sip of soda.

"Met years ago," Tommy's voice came up from behind them. "They did Rave MacBeth together."

Jen watched as Tommy stared at Michael. Watched the way Mike laughed really close to Nicki's ear at something she said, then slipped an arm around her waist and started walking toward them. Tom's mouth was set in a grim line. Jared cleared his throat and tossed his empty soda can into the pail. "So much for guy's night out tonight, I suppose."

Which was just stupid and fucked up, far as Jensen was concerned. So what if they didn't have Mike along? All he did was scare off anyone who came over to talk to them by spitting beer from between his teeth or sticking bottle caps in his eyes, half the time. The three of them would have far better luck without the King of the Goofballs there.

"So, hey, guys," Mike was saying as he walked up to them. Jensen caught Jared grinning easy and wide at Nicki who returned the smile. Jared couldn't be a prick if he tried. " _Guess_ who your new co-star is?" Mike said in a sing-song voice.

"You know this fool?" Jen asked her. He raised an eyebrow and nodded in Mike's direction.

"Which one, this one?" Nicki laughed and elbowed Mike in the ribs. Jensen knew he liked her for a reason. "Yeah. We worked together years ago," she said. "He said he didn't recognize me with my haircut and I told him I didn't recognize him without hair."

"I see," Jen nodded and smirked. "Bonding over hair follicles. Always a keeper."

Mike shot Jensen a glare. Jen just wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Anyway, ladies," Mike said, nodding in turn to each of them: Jared, Tommy, and himself. "Seeing as how I've had a _much_ better offer, I'm going to have to pass on our plans for the night."

Jensen shrugged and Tom made a scoffing sound behind him. Only Jared sounded sincere when he said: "Well, you two have fun now."

Mike's arm was slung around Nicki's shoulders and he wiggled his fingers in a wave. Nicki said goodbye to them all, and Jensen waved broadly over his head. "See you tomorrow, Nicki! Make sure to keep him away from the Mexican food!"

Tom laughed sharply. "Oh, he's gonna get you for that, Jenny."

Jared elbowed Jensen in the ribs and he turned around to find Jared grinning at him. "What?" Jen asked, blinking innocently.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Nothin'," he said, them smiled even wider. " _We're_ still going out though, right?"

Jensen shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. Tommy?" he asked, turning around to face Welling.

Tom was still watching Mike and Nicki walking through the set. They stopped to talk to Eric for a minute, Michael saying something that had Eric pointing a finger at him and shaking his head. Tom made a sound low in his throat. "Yeah. Sure," he grunted, then looked at Jensen and pasted a phony smile on his face.

Jen shook his head and pushed off the table, heading toward the parking lot. Tommy was the shittiest liar Jen had ever met. Hell. He made Clark Kent look _gifted._

*

The thing about Welling was that he could be a pissy little bitch.

Not all the time, and never for very long really, but he was spoiled in a way. Star of his show, relatively big name. Tom was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, and Jensen had to admit, if people _gave_ you what you wanted often enough, maybe you had a right to keep expecting it.

Mike though--shit. Mike seemed to _never_ give Tom what he wanted. Jensen still had no bead, even after working with the two of them for over a year, on what the hell was up with _that_ relationship. Sometimes Jensen would have sworn they'd just come from sucking each other off in the men's room. Other times they were hardly speaking. Mike was the only one who could fuck Tommy up so completely, so royally, that he would sit there, dead silent and almost pouting for an entire night.

Like he was doing right now.

Tom was driving, which was the first mistake, Jensen realized. If him or Jared thought to drive they could have just picked a place and _been_ there already, but the way it was working out, every place him or Jared mentioned, Tom had a problem with.

"What about _The Inn_?" Jared supplied helpfully from the backseat.

Tom snorted. "That place is lame."

"All right, that's it." Jensen turned in his seat so he was sitting half-facing Tommy. He caught Jared's eye in the back who made a sort of, hands in the air, _I don't fucking know what to do either, **you** try_ look. "So far every place we said has been either too noisy, too young, too old. Too lame. Too _gay._ "

Tom shot him a glare and stopped at a red light. "Jen. I hate to break it to you, but that place you mentioned _is_ gay."

Jensen flapped a hand. "Whatever, man. All I'm saying is, what do _you_ want to do?"

"Yeah, Tommy," Jared added. He leaned forward and poked his head between the both of their seats. "We're good for whatever, right, Jen?"

"Right. Whatever." Jensen leaned his head back against the seat and stared at the roof of the truck. Red interior. Welling was so completely gay. "As long as it's not driving in this fucking truck all night, fine. Name it."

They started moving again, and Jensen heard Tom laugh quietly. "Fine. I say we go back to Mike's and drink all his beer and eat all his food and make a mess of the place."

Jensen held back a snicker because, jilted lover much? But he turned his head and could see Jared nodding his head and smiling. Jared reached out a big hand and clapped Tom on the shoulder. "Cool, man," he said, then flicked his eyes at Jensen. "That cool with you?" he asked.

"Hell, you know I like Rosey's house even when he's _in_ it," Jensen told them. "I'll probably love when he's not."

Tom laughed and made their next left.

*

One thirty wasn't late by any stretch of the imagination, but apparently tonight it was late enough to have drank all of Mike's beer, eaten everything in his fridge, and smoked three-quarters of his bag of weed.

"Gimme the remote," Jen heard Jared slur. Tom mumbled something back; he was the one holding the remote hostage on one of those CD box-set infomercial channels and didn't seem to be giving up control too easily.

"Naw, man," Jared said again. "I'm gonna blow my goddamned brains out in a minute, you keep this shit music on much longer."

Jensen leaned his head back into the soft leather of Mike's couch and shut his eyes. He was a hell of a lot more sober then Jared and Tom, though he'd smoked a little and had some cool colors floating behind his eyelids. Jen had Jared's feet in his lap, big, thick, Vancouver-weather gray and white socks sticking out from under his jeans. Jensen had no idea how they would up that way. All he knew was one minute they were all sitting on the couch, smoking a bowl, and the next, him and Tommy where sitting next to each other with Jared at the far end, his legs across Tommy's lap and his feet in Jen's.

Tom and Jared fell quiet, they must be done arguing for now, and Jensen relaxed a little more, thinking maybe it wouldn't even be so bad to just pass out here for a little while. God knew Tom wasn't in any shape to drive, and Jen was pretty sure that was Jared snoring softly from the other side of the couch.

Jensen ran his hand over the top of Jared's foot, then slid his fingers up Jared's pant leg. Jared's skin was warm, and Jen curled his fingers his ankle and held on gently. He could hear Jared make a sort of humming, snuffling noise, and Jen smiled to himself and lightly stroked his thumb back and forth across the little bone that made a bump under his skin.

When the front door flew open, Jensen nearly shot off the couch he was so damn surprised.

"Rise and shine, ladies," Mike shouted. Jared's body jerked awake. Next to him, Jen felt Tom sit straight up.

"Mike, you asshole," Tom said, his voice thick with booze and sleep.

"Actually, Tommy, since I'm not the one committing breaking and entering…" Mike taunted.

Tom snorted. "Did you forget I have a key, asshole?"

Jen watched the two of them like the best tennis match he'd ever seen. He didn't even try to hide it, just swung his head back and forth, back and forth. "Yeah, well. Keep calling me an asshole and see how long you keep it," Mike came back with. He was grinning though; a real Rosenbaum grin, and when Jen looked over at Tom he was finally fucking smiling for the first time all night.

"Fuck you," Tom drawled.

Mike leaned over where Jensen was sitting on the couch and said "Later," in a voice Jensen was sure he'd never heard before.

Then Mike leaned back, clapped his hands and said "But first, since you're all here--Jared, you awake?"

Jared's feet shifted in Jen's lap. Jen's hand slipped down but not all the way off and he left it there even though Jared was completely awake now. If he'd had a problem he could have pulled his feet back after all, right?

Mike clapped his hands again. "Perfect. So. Since you're all here-" and he was looking at Jensen with this _look._ This gleam in his eyes and man, Jensen had never been the one on the receiving end of that look before, but Alli had once, and that was the day all her shoes wound up glued to the floor. That look meant trouble, and suddenly all Jensen wanted to do was get the hell _out_ of there.

"So hey, Mike. You and Nicki," Jensen asked, trying to distract Mike's little pea-sized brain. "You fuck her?"

Mike shook his finger and _tsk_ ed softly as he got up from the arm of the couch and started rummaging through a box on the floor by his entertainment center. "Now, Jensen. Don't you know a gentleman never kisses and tells?"

"Yeah, I know," Jensen smirked. "That's why I was asking you."

Jared and Tom chuckled, but Mike ignored him, still sifting through the box on the floor. Jensen swallowed hard. Distraction wasn't working, which only left one thing. "Dude, Jared. Come on," Jen said. He patted Jared's leg and made to sit up. Jared's feet slid off his lap. "Maybe we should be heading-"

"Not so fast, Ackles." Mike was making a big show of waving a tape around, and Jen felt Jared's feet slide back where they were. He looked over and saw Tom and Jared both looking at Mike curiously. Jensen had no idea what he was holding, but whatever it was, it sure as fuck wasn't good for _him._

"Just gimme like, ten minutes with this and then you can go, all right?" Mike smiled smugly. There was no payback in the world evil enough for Rosenbaum, Jen was sure of it.

Mike flicked the channel on the TV, popped the tape in, and from the very first strain of music Jensen leaned forward and dropped his face into his hands.

"Oh my God," Jen moaned, because this--this was _bad._

"Like sands through the hourglass-" Mike chanted. "Come on, say it with me, Tommy-so are the _days of our lives._ " Tommy had joined in, of course, in between his fits of laughing. Jensen shook his head in his hands and refused to look up.

"Fuck you, Rosenbaum," Jensen mumbled. He could hear himself on the TV and god, this was just--there were no words for how bad this was. Tommy was doubled over laughing; Jensen could feel the couch shaking, and Jared--man, Jared sounded like he couldn't fucking _breathe._

"Mike, oh goddamn," Jared wheezed. Jensen lifted his head and glared. Jared looked bombed still, yeah. But now his cheeks were bright red from laughing and his hair was all mussed from sleeping on the couch and he wasn't checking his accent at all after the beer and the weed so it was all longass vowels and goddamn's and aw, hell's. "Where'n the hell did you _get_ that from?"

One time, when Jensen was six, his brother embarrassed him in front of all his friends by taking Jen's favorite stuffed elephant from his closet and telling them all he still slept with it under his pillow. After everyone left, Jensen sat on his brother's back and didn't let him up until he was turning blue and calling uncle.

That had _nothing_ on what he was going to do to Rosenbaum for this.

Mike was grinning and clapping. "Ebay, dude. You just--the things you can _find_ from our fine-feathered friend's _illustrious_ career on Ebay is just-"

Jensen stood up and wiggled the fingers of his left hand in the air. "All right. I'm done. Tom, gimme your keys."

Tom managed to sit straight up and wipe the tears from his eyes. Jensen glared. Bastard. "What?" Tom asked.

"Your _keys,_ " Jensen said slowly. " _Give them to me._ "

"Aw, come on, Jen," Jared said from his corner of the couch. Jensen shot him a look. A look of the _Hey, you're my partner_ variety, and Jared seemed to actually get it, because while he was still smiling, he finally stopped laughing and also shut the hell up.

Tom was digging in his pocket and Jared pulled his legs back, rubbing a hand over his face.

"What I want to know though," Mike was still crouched in front of the TV, pointing to people as they walked across the screen, "is: were you fucking _her,_ Jen? Or _him?_ "

Jensen tossed a pillow at Mike's head. Too bad he didn't have anything harder. Like, say, a brick. Jared was pulling his jacket on though and Tom handed over his keys, so the Let's Beat Rosenbaum To A Pulp portion of the evening was sadly coming to a close.

"I'll leave the truck at the set when I pick mine up," Jensen told Tom. Mike was still laughing from his spot on the floor. Jensen hated him so much.

"I got another set of keys anyway," Tommy told him. "Just keep these and I'll get them back from you whenever." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. It was messed up and curling too long around his ears and Jen saw Mike shut up long enough to look up and see them all standing there.

"Going somewhere, Welling?" Mike asked. He sounded casual, but Jensen could tell by the way he actually stopped kidding around for three whole seconds that Mike was really curious.

"Nah." Tom flopped back down on the couch. "I'm too shot to get home."

Finally, blessed silence as Mike turned the tape off. Jared leaned in closer to Jensen and said against his ear "And I think _this_ would be our cue to leave," just as Mike walked over and kicked one of Tom's feet to the side. Tom's knees fell open and his head dropped back against the couch and, yeah.

"Later, guys," Jensen called out. He waved the keys over his head and bolted, Jared right at his heels.

*

Jensen got the heat cranked up and rubbed his hands together in the drivers seat of Tom's truck. Jared was sitting next to him, moving the seat back and making a production out of stretching his legs out.

"You know, I was sitting there before you, ass," Jen told him. "You don't got to move the seat back all that much."

Jared leaned his head back on the seat. "Uh huh," he mumbled.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man."

He drove the first few blocks in silence, but when he hit the main road Jared sat up and leaned on his side so he was facing Jensen more. "So, Jen. Really," he said. Jen looked at him quickly from the corner of his eye. Jared's hair was still a little mussed and he looked sleepy, but he was awake and apparently wanted to talk.

"Yeah?" Jen prompted.

"Tom and Mike," Jared hedged. Jen smiled to himself and nodded his head. He had a feeling that's what this was about. "Just--what's with them really. _Are_ they fucking around?"

"Yeah. As far as I know at least," Jen clarified. "I mean, not that I ever saw anything-"

"No, God. I know," Jared interrupted. "It was enough watching all their fucked up-ness tonight to kind of figure out what's going on and all." Jared was quiet for a minute before he added "Sometimes they don't even seem to like each other, and other times…"

Jensen nodded. "Yeah. And other times they're practically fucking in front of you."

Jared slapped his hand on the seat in between them so hard Jensen jumped. "Yeah! That's what it is!"

"Jesus, Jared." Jensen glared at him like he was crazy. "You damn near gave me a heart attack. It's not like you're inventing the wheel, or nothing. Discovering that Mike and Tommy want into each other's pants is no big shocker."

The streets passed by in a blur as Jared shrugged his shoulders and agreed with him. Jen concentrated on the road and not the long, loose sprawl Jared made in the passenger seat. If he thought about it, he could probably still feel the heat from Jared's feet in his lap, could still feel the weight of his legs.

By the time they got back to the set, Jared looked more awake and even sober. "You want me to drop you off?" Jen asked as they got out of Tommy's car. "I can swing by and grab you in the morning then and your car will already be here."

Jared was shaking his head though, and digging in his pocket for his keys. "Nah, I'm good." He looked up at the sky--clear for once--and took a deep breath. "Thanks for getting us back from Mike's" Jared finally said.

Jensen smiled and punched him lightly on the arm. "Anytime."

He was just about to head for his car, when Jen heard Jared call him back. He turned around and Jared was walking back up to him. "What's up?" Jen asked.

"Nothing, just…" Jared broke off then blew out a breath. From this close Jensen had to tilt his head up a little to really see him. Jared's cheeks were pink from the cold. "I'm just glad that we're not like that. Like Tom and Mike, I mean," he finally said.

Jensen felt something small and soft burst inside him, and he made sure to keep smiling, because the hell if he was going to let Jared know he was thinking the exact opposite all night. Damn, he'd spent hours wishing Tom was anyplace but where he was so it'd just be the two of them--him and Jared--sitting on the couch, watching TV with Jared's feet in Jen's lap. Stupid.

"I mean, it's just--we get along so good, you know?" Jared was saying. It was late enough and Jared was tired enough, that Jen could hear all his little slips. They _git_ along so _goood._ Jensen made sure to keep smiling. "I'd just hate for that to be all…"

He made some weird hand movement that Jensen took to mean as, _fucked up, screwed up, bad_ "Because we were like…" he trailed off again but this time Jensen took pity.

"No need to worry, Jared," he said as seriously as he could. He clapped a hand on Jared's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Besides. You're not my type," he finished with a shrug.

Jared laughed sharply. "Oh, I'm not?"

"Nope." Jensen flicked the edges of Jared's hair with his fingers. "Too pretty for my tastes."

Jared gave him a shove before walking toward his truck. "Fuck you, Jen," he called over his shoulder.

"I thought we just decided against that!" Jen called after him.

He heard Jared laugh again, before he got into his truck. Jensen shook his head and climbed into his car. Turned the key in the ignition and waited for it to warm up before heading out of the parking lot.

So. That was that.

*

Jared was over at the bar getting them beers, and Jensen leaned back in his chair until it was balanced on only the back legs. The bar was _dead_ tonight. Jensen looked around and was able to count every single person there on one hand. Old guy by the jukebox. Bartender. Him and Jared. Wow.

He let the chair fall down on the ground and shook his head as Jared came walking over. He had the one hand wrapped around the necks of two bottles of beer, and was carrying two shots of what Jen assumed was tequila in the other. "This place is dead tonight," Jensen said. He grabbed a beer from Jared's hand and took a long pull.

"Tell me about it," Jared answered. He grabbed the chair in front of him and flipped it backward before straddling the seat. "Guy didn't even charge me."

"You serious?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "Does he want to make _no_ money tonight?"

Jared shrugged. "I didn't ask. Just tipped the man and said thanks." He pushed one shot glass toward Jensen and lifted the other in the air. "Cheers."

Jen clinked his glass to Jared's and did his shot. Slammed the glass upside down on the table and licked his lips. "This place is depressing me."

"Seriously."

"I mean, this is our first night off in over a week," Jensen added. "The last time we hung out was…" he tried to remember.

"Last week with Mike and Tom," Jared supplied.

Jensen pointed the mouth of his beer bottle at Jared and said "And that was _not_ fun."

"Oh, I don't know, Jen," Jared said. He smiled wide and shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, _parts_ of it were fun."

Jen rolled his eyes. Right. Because watching sitting on Rosey's couch, watching himself in a bad 90's soap was _ever_ going to be fun. He drank more of his beer, then slammed it on the table between them. "This sucks. I could have more fun on my couch kicking your ass at Madden 06."

Jared snorted. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "You wish."

Jensen leaned forward. "Excuse me, son? You say something?"

"Maybe I did," Jared answered. They were both half-leaning over the table and Jensen curled his fingers around the beer-soaked wood to keep himself from losing his mind and grabbing Jared by the hair or something. _You talked about this already,_ Jen reminded himself. _No fucking of the co-star._

Jensen leaned back sharply and he could see Jared back away a little in confusion. Sort of a, _what? Dude, what?_ look on his face. Jensen just finished his beer and stood up. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and shoved his arms in the sleeves.

"Where you going?" Jared asked.

Jensen bared his teeth in a grin. "I thought someone said something about maybe trying to kick my ass."

"Oh, you are _on._ " Jared jumped up and grabbed his jacket. They left their beers and glasses on the table and walked out into the cool, Vancouver night.

*

Jared was totally kicking his ass.

The problem was, not only was he kicking Jen's ass, but he was being all _loud_ about it. Sore winner and all that. Jensen knew the deal; of course he did. They made a bet on it even, and if Jen had been the one who was winning (which he _should_ be. God knew how the hell Jared was _winning_ when everyone knew Jen was a way better football player than Jared was) he'd not be shutting up about it either.

The thing about Jared winning though was that he did it with his whole body.

Every time one of his guys trampled over Jen's to get a touchdown, Jared would toss the controller on the ground and pump his fists in the air like a giant dork. "Yes!"

"Man, shut up and play the game," Jen grumbled.

Jared kept winning though and damn, maybe Jensen should just call it quits or something, but every time Jared got another touchdown, another field goal, another safety, he'd cheer and bounce on Jen's couch. He was smiling huge and bright, and he'd look at Jensen like that--like Jensen and everything around them was included in Jared's grin, and Jen couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

Jen's couch was huge; deep seats and about ten people long, but through the game Jared just kept getting closer and closer, what with all his bouncing and jumping and all. The way they were now, Jared's left thigh was pressed up hard against Jen's right, and every time Jared moved his arms he jabbed Jen in the side.

"Dude, watch it," Jen said, finally shoving back. Jared only smiled and laughed again, and sent one of his team trampling over Jen's offensive line.

"Say uncle," Jared taunted. "Come on, Jen. I'm totally kicking your ass."

Jen tossed the controller on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm going to get more beers. Pause the damn game," he instructed, pointing a finger at Jared who was sitting there, grinning on the couch.

The kitchen was on the other side of the wall from the living room. Jen opened the refrigerator and took a minute to stick his head inside and cool off. All he wanted was a nice night out. Hang out with Jared at a bar, have a few beers. Maybe come home and jerk off before passing out in his bed.

Instead he got Jared all up in his space, bouncing and laughing and rubbing against Jen's leg every thirty seconds. It was enough to make a man insane.

"Need help in there?" Jared called from the living room.

God. "No, got it," Jen called back. He grabbed two beers from the shelf, kicked the door closed, and wandered back.

Jared was leaning back now, his arms spread wide across the top of the couch. He was all in blue; button down blue shirt, dark blue jeans. The top few buttons were open now and every once in a while when Jared moved Jensen could see a flash of skin right at the base of his throat.

All blue and Jared with that smile, loose-limbed on Jen's soft black leather couch. Jensen averted his eyes and handed Jared his beer. He sat as far as he could without falling off the couch and onto the floor, and the tips of Jared's fingers were still way to close to Jen's shoulder for his comfort.

"You done?" Jared asked, nodding toward the game.

Jen shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Jared smiled and it was weird. He dropped his eyes for a split second, something he hadn't done with Jen since the very first time they met. They've never had a problem saying anything to each other--not once. And after that first initial shyness of Jared's wore off, he never gave Jen that half a grin again.

Jensen sipped his beer. He really needed his car washed, which was what he bet Jared on when they first started playing. Jared hadn't bet anything--"I'll let you know when I win"--he'd told Jen with a smirk, but Jensen wasn't planning on bringing that up anytime soon.

"Anything on you want to watch?" Jen grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. There was a basketball game still playing on the satellite, and MTV was playing one of those 'we follow freakass people around the country for thirty' days shows. Jared's hand was moving; it had gone from the edge of Jen's shoulder to just behind his neck. Jen tried to ignore the heat from Jared's fingers next to his skin.

The couch moved and Jensen felt Jared get up and walk away. He heard the bathroom door click shut a split second later, and he leaned his head back and exhaled hard. "Jesus Christ," Jen muttered. He shifted in his seat; his dick was hard and pressed really uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. He closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths. He and Jared were _friends._ They _decided_ this already. Enough.

But when Jared came back he sat even closer to Jensen than he was before. Close enough that they were almost touching and Jen could smell his soap on Jared's hands and _shit,_ this was just-

They were friends, so Jensen could say this. He turned his head and Jared was watching him like--Christ--like nothing Jensen had ever seen. "Jared. What the hell's-"

Jensen never finished his question, because that's when Jared leaned over and kissed him.

It was messy and awkward not really all that good, to be honest. Jared's lips hit the corner of Jensen's mouth and kissed him mostly on his cheek and part of his chin. But. His lips were soft. So soft Jensen's eyes fell shut for a minute before he even had time to think, Just what the _hell_ is Jared doing?

Jensen grabbed Jared by the arm and squeezed. "Dude. What the fuck?"

"I just-" Jared was breathing hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, once, negative, like, _come on, man. Do this._ Jensen could feel his own heart slamming in his chest and he let his fingers relax so he wasn't grabbing Jared quite so hard.

"Jared." Jensen waited until he opened his eyes then said "Seriously. What are you doing?"

Jared stared at him, hard and long. His fingers flexed on Jen's thigh, and then he was blinking and leaning back, sitting into his own space on the couch. "Nothing, I guess," he said, like all of this-- _any_ of this--was _Jensen's_ fault, and if that wasn't a kick in the ass.

The TV was still playing and Jensen swallowed and looked away. Neither of them said anything for a real long time.

*

The next day on the set, Jensen was completely ready to act like nothing weird had happened. After the whole, awkward, almost kiss thing, Jared stayed through whatever crap was playing on the TV was over, then got up, smacked Jen on the side of the head, and said he'd see him tomorrow.

Jensen had stayed where he was for a bit, thinking back and replaying what the hell had just _happened_ in his head a few thousand times, and still came up with nothing. No answers, no reasons. By the time he dragged himself to bed a hour later he was too tired to even jerk off.

He found Jared at the coffee bar. Jared was sucking down a coffee and eating the tops off all the muffins. Jen smiled and walked in front of him to grab a cup.

"Morning," Jared said, smiling wide.

Jensen poured his coffee and waited till the first hit of caffeine was running through his blood before nodding and saying "Morning," right back.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Jared said, "Listen, I wanted to say-"

And Jensen cut him right off. "Look. It's totally cool. It's--whatever." He shrugged. "It happened. It's over. We'll get over it. Don't worry about it."

He figured that was good. That ought to ease Jared nerves. Because, after what happened the night before the guy must really be-

Jared was looking at him and laughing.

Jensen frowned. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Jared told him. "Just, what _I_ was gonna say was," he leaned in close to Jen's ear. Jensen could feel Jared's breath tickling his skin, and he had to hold back a shiver when Jared said, "Next time I don't think you're gonna get away that easy."

Jared leaned back and smiled again--that really long, slow one that he was giving Jensen the night before--and before Jen even had a chance to ask Jared if he was high or maybe still drunk, Jared walked away.

*

It still didn't matter though. Jen had actually thought Jared was right, that night after Mike's house. Fucking around _did_ fuck things up, and Jensen didn't care _how_ much Jared kept looking at him, he wasn't going to crack. No way. Not even a bit.

As soon as Jared stopped staring at Jen's fucking mouth, he'd maybe even be able to believe that himself.

*

"Why are you pouting, pretty boy?"

Jensen gave Mike the finger without even looking away from the TV. The seat next to him shifted, and then Mike was sitting down next to him, so close Jensen had to squirm to the left to get any fucking room. "Dude. Shut up." Jensen told him.

Mike slung an arm around Jensen's shoulder and squeezed. "See, here's the thing, Jenny." Jensen looked at Mike and glared but it didn't stop him from talking. "They way you're shooting daggers over there at Tommy and your little boyfriend? Makes you look like a jilted lover."

Jensen shrugged out from under Mike's arm. "I'm not looking at them like anything. I'm just-"

There was the sound of a loud crash from the TV on the other side of the room, and Jensen whipped his head around to find Tommy lying flat on his back on the floor hysterically laughing, while Jared loomed over him on his knees shouting "Yeah, I got you now, _bitch._ "

Mike snickered. Jensen turned his head back and spat "It's just a fucking game. They're playing Playstation for Christ's sake. Nothing's going on."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Princess," Mike said. He patted Jen's shoulder and stood back up.

Jensen flicked his eyes back toward Jared and Tom. They were all in Mike's living room, for pete's sake. They were playing _Grand Theft Auto._ There was no reason in the world why Jensen would be getting pissed at the way Jared and Tom were hanging out. They were friends. They'd _been_ friends, and shit. Maybe Mike was right. Maybe Jen _was_ acting like some spoiled-

"Oh, blow me, queer," Jen heard Tom say. Jared bust out laughing, and just as he started to answer--something which sounded suspiciously like, "Oh, I'll blow-" Jensen was up and off the couch and halfway across the room.

"Come on," Jensen bit out. He looked down at Tom and Jared still rolling around and laughing on the floor. Kicked Jared's stupidly big boot and whistled between his teeth. " _Jared._ "

Jared stopped laughing after another minute and leaned back, blowing the hair from his eyes. He was in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. The bottom of the shirt had gotten rucked up out of his pants. Jensen could see a thin band of tanned belly, and without conscious thought he reached down and grabbed Jared's arm trying to pull him to his feet.

"Hey, whoa. Dude. What the fuck?" Jared jumped up. His cheeks were flushed, but Jen didn't think they were flushed from laughing anymore. Jared looked pissed. "What the fuck, Jen?"

Jensen ignored the way Tom was smirking at him from his spot on the floor.

"I'm tired. I'm going home," Jensen said, flatly. "You want a ride?"

Jared looked him in the eye. He lifted his chin slightly, and seemed to make some kind of decision in his head. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

*

Jensen passed Jared's block, and neither of them mentioned it. They'd driven home from Mike's in complete silence, just the soft sounds of the street slipping under the tires all the way to Jensen's house.

He pulled the car in the drive and killed the ignition. Jared looked like he maybe wanted to talk, so Jen got out of the car and unlocked the front door. Jen was done talking. He flicked on a few lights, waited for Jared to follow him inside, and after he did, Jensen closed and locked the door, set the alarm, and pushed Jared up against the nearest wall.

This time, Jen kissed Jared, not the other way around. And he didn't miss Jared's mouth. There were no awkward angles, no slips or misses or kissing his chin instead of his mouth. It was just him, just them, just Jen's mouth on Jared's. Jen's hands curled around Jared's shoulders, holding him against the wall.

Jared grunted and moaned. He tried to push up once but Jen just slammed him back and kissed him harder. Jared's mouth was soft and wet, and Jensen tasted beer and cherry and mint. When he felt Jared's hands in his hair, Jared finally kissing him back, Jen smiled and pulled away.

"This is completely stupid, you know" Jen said. His voice sounded thick to his own ears.

Jared looked at him and smiled slowly. His hair was falling in front of his eyes and he blew it back as he said "Probably."

"You said you didn't want this," Jen said, because he needed to be clear. Jared was the one who brought it up to begin with. He was the one who was glad they didn't have what Mike and Tom had. That it would ruin things.

Jared nodded. "Yeah, I know what I said that night. But you know, I was thinking about it after, and then I remembered."

Jensen waited for him to finish, and when it was obvious he wasn't going to, Jen rolled his hand. "You remembered what?"

"Oh," Jared said seriously. "Then I remembered that Mike and Tom are idiots." Jen laughed at that--he had to because, yeah, that was pretty much the case.

Jared smiled at Jen, a slow curve of his lips and said "So I changed my mind." Jared was standing straight up, using his extra few inches to his advantage, but his eyes had gone all soft and dark. Jensen watched his mouth move, watched the way the tip of his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "Just to be clear, Jen, I want this. I really do."

Jen's breath got stuck in his chest. He felt something twist around his heart, and this time when he leaned in to kiss Jared it was slow. Slow and deep and he had all the answers he needed.

Jared wanted this. And so did Jensen. And goddamn if they weren't gonna have it.

He pulled Jared by the wrist through the living room, up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. Jared was laughing behind him, and Jensen felt a grin spread across his face. He left the lights off in the bedroom, it was neat and all but nothing to be really looking at too close, and just flicked on the tiny lamp on his bedside table.

With a quick, hard shove, Jensen sent Jared sprawling back onto the bed. Jared's long, lean body, black shirt stretched across his chest and riding up at the waist. Faded blue jeans with his big ole boots hanging off the end of the bed. Soft navy comforter behind him, his hair mussed up on Jen's pillow, and Jensen smiled to himself and shook his head. Without even knowing it, he'd bought the comforter for Jared. He'd always wanted to see what he looked like sprawled out in Jensen's bed. Eyes dark and sparkling, wide smile and white teeth, leaning back on one elbow and looking at Jensen like they were both wearing far too many clothes.

Jensen kicked his boots off and crawled up after him. He could feel the heat from Jared's body as he leaned over him and kissed the side of his mouth. Jared gasped and turned his head. They were kissing like they'd done it for years, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and the thing was, Jen wasn't even surprised. This was the way things had always been with him and Jared, right from the start. Introductions, hey, nice to meet you, and bam. That was it. It was as if they'd never _not_ known each other.

It was the same now, here. Jared was kissing him like they'd always done it. He pushed Jen back, ran his fingers down the side of Jen's face. Jensen wanted to ask him so many things--had he ever done this before? How long ago? With who? But Jared was lying half-across him now, he had his leg pressed between Jen's thighs, and all Jensen wanted was more of his heat, more pressure, more of Jared against him.

Jared kissed his neck, ran his hands over Jen's chest and up under his shirt and Jen shifted on the bed. His jeans were too tight, he was so hard he couldn't breathe and all he wanted was Jared on top of him. Something to move against, something on him.

"Jared, _fuck._ " Jensen broke his head away and panted against Jared's throat. He licked across the skin and kissed just under Jared's ear and Jared somehow _got_ it because moved right _there._ Just shifted his thigh and then he was up against Jen and Jensen moaned low and broken and pushed up harder.

Jen couldn't think. His heart was thudding in his chest and he could feel Jared breathing hard, pushing back against him, worrying his teeth over Jen's skin. "God, _harder._ " Jensen pushed up, pushed back, and Jared bore down on him, moving in time to Jensen's thick breaths. He wasn't--he couldn't--Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Jared's arms. When he came he felt it everywhere: up his spine, in his fingers. Christ, his eyelashes practically vibrated.

"Goddamn, Jared," he was finally able to get out. Jared laughed quietly against his throat, and lifted his head.

He was looking at Jensen with clear eyes and a smile on his face. He looked _happy_ and Jensen couldn't remember the last time he honestly made someone look like that. Jared leaned over and kissed him, and it struck Jen all at once that this was something. This maybe wasn't just two friends, to co-stars, fucking around after too much to drink or too much blow or weed one night. It was him and Jared, and fuck it all, but this was gonna mean something.

For now though, all it meant was that Jared didn't come yet, and Jen wasn't all that happy about that. He rolled Jared onto his back, and Jared breathed out on a long, slow, exhale, "God, yeah," as Jen slid his leg between Jared's thighs.

Maybe tomorrow they'd try something different, lose some clothes at least, but for now Jensen was in messy, fucked up jeans, and Jared was gonna be too. Besides, who knew how far Jared wanted to take this thing. Jensen wasn't taking any chances.

Jared had his head thrown back against the pillow. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavy, talking out loud at the ceiling. Nothing that made any sense, just a string of broken words. Pants and moans and Jensen's name every few breaths.

Jensen ran his hand across the line of skin showing on Jared's belly, He dragged the backs of his fingers down the front of Jared's jeans, smiling to himself when Jared bucked up off the mattress and against his hand.

"Jen, please, God. Just-" The only way to shut Jared up was by leaning over and kissing him, which Jensen did. He kissed him as Jared tried to twist his head away, asking Jensen for more and please and God. Jen palmed Jared's dick and squeezed. Jared was hard as anything and Jen could feel the heat of him all the way through his jeans. He popped the button and pulled Jared's zipper down slowly, just running his fingers over Jared's boxers, and Jared reached up and grabbed Jen's shoulders. He pulled him down and kissed him roughly, teeth banging, wet and messy and a little wild, as he bucked up into Jen's palm.

"Yeah," Jensen murmured. "Yeah, come on." Jared bit his lip and moaned softly, and God, Jesus, all Jensen wanted to do was make Jared come. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything. More than he wanted to come himself. Jared was thrashing on the bed, his head tossing from side to side, and Jensen gripped his cock tight and started jerking him, hard and fast.

"Jen, Jen, God, I'm gonna-" Jensen leaned back over and kissed Jared as he came. He kept kissing him as he shook and moaned and kissed Jensen back, his face hot against Jen's skin.

After a few minutes Jensen rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. This was gonna be it, really. If anyone was going to freak out, they'd probably do it now.

"Jen?" Jared asked.

Jensen closed his eyes before he answered. "Yeah?"

Jared rolled over so he was lying on his side. Jensen turned just his head to look at him, and found Jared smiling.

"Remember that night we played Madden 06 and I kicked your ass? You remember," he continued "How I won and all?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Yeah. What."

"Well," Jared scooted over closer. He dropped his head and kissed the side of Jen's throat. "I never told you what I wanted when I won," Jared said quietly against his skin. His breath was wet and humid and Jensen shivered.

"And you want to collect now?" Jen asked. Jared nodded. "Well, what?" Jen said again. "What do you want?"

Jared looked up then, his eyes serious and glinting in the dark of the room.

"I want you to fuck me," he said.

*

Jensen's hands shook as he dribbled some lube on them before dropping the bottle on the floor. After Jared said what he did, Jen had shot straight up and coughed so hard he choked.

"Oh my God," Jared moaned. "Don't fucking pass out on me, Jen."

After Jensen caught him breath, he grabbed Jared by the hair and kissed him hard and rough. They tore at each other's clothes, any restraint they showed at all flew the fuck out the window, and they were at each other, tearing and ripping and biting like animals.

Jensen pushed Jared onto his back. He bit across Jared's throat, down his chest. He sucked one of Jared's nipples into his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as Jared grabbed fistfuls of his short, spiky hair and dragged his head up to kiss him again, before pushing him down.

Jared was hard again, hard and thick and Jensen licked the tip before sliding his mouth down over Jared's cock. He was hot in Jen's mouth, and Jensen sucked him while Jared thrust his hips and moaned Jensen's name.

He pulled off before Jared came--he wasn't letting him get off that easy--and Jared bit Jen's nipple as he leaned across him to get the lube and condoms from the bedside table drawer.

Now he had Jared on his hands on knees, all smooth, tan skin on front of him. Jen ran his hand down Jared's back, felt the light sheen of sweat covering his skin, and kissed his shoulder as he leaned over him, pressing against him gently with one slick finger.

" _God,_ " Jared gasped, pushing back against Jen's hand. "Jen, Jesus, that's so-"

Jen twisted his finger then pulled it out, slid two back in and felt Jared's body quiver.

"Goddamn, I'm gonna come if you don't-"

Jen pulled is fingers out. Rolled the condom on and slicked himself and leaned in close over Jared's back to he could whisper in his ear. "You sure?"

Jared laughed sharply. "Jensen, _yes._ And if you don't fuck me soon I swear to God I'll-"

Jensen shut him up by pushing in slow. Slow and steady. It'd been years since he'd done this, and never with Jared and Christ--Jared was so tight and hot and-

"Holy fuck," Jensen murmured. "I don't even-"

"God, Jen. _Move._ " Jared pushed back and that was it. Jensen was in, all the way, and he had to bite his lip and count numbers and say the alphabet at the ceiling to keep from coming already.

Jared was pushing back though. His vice was a low, continuous hum of "God, Jen. Please. Jesus, fuck. I need you to-yeah. God, yeah. Come _on_ -"

Jensen moved as slow as he could, but he knew he wasn't going to last long and he wanted to feel Jared. Wanted to feel him tight and slick and moving around him.

He leaned over and pressed an awkward kiss to the side of Jared's throat, the back of his ear. Wrapped is arm around Jared's waist and found him already with his hand wrapped around himself. Jensen curled his fingers around Jared's hand, his cock, and Jared threw his head back and came all over their fingers and the sheets and his belly.

Jensen pulled is hand away, wiped it clean on the sheets and held onto Jared's hips with both hands. This was his now, all his. He could have his job and his friends and the show and _Jared_ and Christ--Jensen thrust in one last time and came so hard he was convinced he'd be feeling it in a week.

He rolled off Jared and onto the sheets, breathing heavy. Jared turned over and looked at Jensen. Jen pushed the sweaty hair off Jared's forehead and started to laugh.

"What?" Jared said, confused. Jensen just laughed harder. Jared punched him in the shoulder, then pushed him. "Dude, _what?_ "

"Nothing, just-" Jen took a deep breath and smiled. "If I won that night I was gonna make you wash my car."

Jared watched him for a split second, then burst out laughing. "Man, you got _no_ imagination," he finally said.

They fell asleep laughing.

*

The next morning the sun was shining bright through the windows. Jensen woke up knowing something was different but not remembering what. He rolled over and found Jared watching him and smiled.

"Hey," Jen said.

Jared smiled back. "Hey."

Jen was thinking of what to say, what wouldn't sound stupid or lame, when Jared said "So, listen," and Jen took a deep breath. That didn't sound good.

"Yeah?"

"I made a few calls," Jared said, reaching out to trail his fingers down Jen's arm. All Jen could think about was the way Jared was touching him, the heat of his hand, and he had to shake his head to try and concentrate when he realized Jared was waiting for him to say something before going on.

Jen cleared his throat and dragged his eyes away from watching Jared's fingers and up to his eyes. "A few calls?"

Jared grinned at him brightly. "Yeah. Make sure to watch your mail for the next few days. I got Mike's mom sending us his eighth grade talent show tape."

It took Jensen a second to make sense of what Jared was saying, but when he finally did he started laughing and couldn't stop. "You _what?_ "

"Michael Jackson impersonation, dude," Jared told him. "Complete with the sparkly glove and all."

"Oh my god." Jen rolled onto his back and clutched his sides laughing. "Jared, I take back anything I've ever said about you. You're the best friend ever."

"Thanks," Jared answered, but then "Hey. Like _what_ are you taking back, ass?"

Jared pounced on top of him then, all hands and lips and teeth. Jen laughed as he grabbed Jared's hair and kissed his mouth. This was good, it was perfect. It was _them._

They didn't talk for a while after that, because Jared was busy kissing his way down Jen's chest. Then he must have decided that it wasn't fair to start off with him being the only one getting fucked, so he flipped Jensen over and licked his way down Jen's back, only stopping long enough to find the lube and a condom and fuck Jensen until he was seeing stars.

It wasn't even nine AM and Jensen was well on his way to coming twice. Something told him that things with him and Jared were going to work out just fine.

 

 

-end-


End file.
